A fox only causes trouble
by Hidan-the-immortal
Summary: What happens when tobi unknowingly kills naruto and brings home a sweet little kyuubi? Things will never be the same.
1. Look SENPAI!

**Hello assholes! It's Amber here. This is kinda my first fanficcy...it's based off a roleplay me and my friend did. XD so dun be a a fucking bitch about it ok?**

The door to Deidara's room slammed open, making the blond jolt. Lifting his head from his book, Deidara growled softly. "Tobi, What the hell is it, un?" Tobi smiled behind his mask and held out a small bundle of fiery orange, black, and white fur. The bundle fidgeted around till it formed a small fox. "It's my new pet Sen-pai! Tobi will take good care of it Sen-pai!!" Deidara glared at the lollipop masked man before speaking. "And where, may I ask, did you get that thing?" Tobi bounced up and down, the small fox making a small barking-like noise toward Tobi. "I found it when I was playing Dodge the shiriken with that Naruto kid! Tobi found it next to his body and Tobi picked him up!" Tobi looked down at the fox, which licked his cheek, making him smile. "And he likes me Sen-pai!" The bomber shook his head and tossed his book away. "We can't have a pet Tobi, Remember what happened last time you bought a cat in, un? Zetsu ate it!" Deidara yelled.

Kisame poked his head in, walking up behind Tobi and smiling down at him. "Aw, common Dei. Tobi need something to take care of other than himself, and it would be nice to have around." The fish man smiled a sharp grin at Deidara. "Fine, but it's not sleeping in bed with us. Is that clear, un?" Tobi shook his head happily. "YAY! Tobi has a new pet!" The boy spun around, the fox gleefully kyewing at Tobi's happy mood. The fox hopped out of Tobi's arms and sat on the bed, watching the fishy man and Tobi dance about. He could tell they were both happy about getting to have a pet. The fox and Deidara looked at each other for a moment, then to the dancing pair. "But what are you going to name it? Un." Tobi and Kisame stopped dancing and looked at the small kitsune. The creature wagged its tails and kyewed "Fox!" Tobi smiled and grabbed the fox, cuddling it happily. "SEN-PAI! IT TALKS! FOX TALKED TO TOBI, SEN-PAI!" Deidara shook his head, how could this idiot really think it talked? But he didn't care. "Alright, well. It's time for bed un." Tobi nodded. "Bye Kisame-san! Nighty night!" Tobi waved as Kisame closed the door after turning out the lights.

Tobi pulled off his cloak and pants in the dark along with his shoes and socks, then laid his mask down on the night stand next to his side of the bed. Deidara was already huddled up under his side of the covers and wide awake. Fox left onto the window ledge that was above Tobi's head. The kitsune curled up and fell fast asleep. Tobi crawled into bed next to his Sen-pai, pushing his back against Dei's. "Tobi, scoot over un…." Deidara demanded.

Tobi sighed and moved to the edge of the bed, then falling into a light sleep.


	2. Dei loses to lust, so does Hidan

Tobi opened his eyes to a noise that sounded like muffled talking. He turned to face his partner, poking his back. "Is Deidara Sen-pai ok? Does Tobi need to help him?" Deidara jumped, pulling the cover further over him. "No. I don't need help un. Go back to sleep Tobi!" Tobi wrapped his arms around his Sen-pai and smiled. He flipped Deidara over to where they were facing each other. Dei squinted, but couldn't see the young Tobi's face clearly. "Tell Tobi if something is wrong ok Sen-pai?" Deidara closed his oceanic blue eyes and nodded. Tobi hugged his partner. He pulled away a bit, tilting his head in utter confusion. "What's that Sen-pai?" Tobi reached down a poked a small bulge in Deidara's boxers. "ACK! D-don't poke that Tobi!" Tobi smiled and kept poking it, giggling when it grew little by little. "What are you doing to make it grow Sen-pai?" Tobi smile faded as Deidara pushed him away, his cheeks turning a light pink. "Y-you are doing that un." Tobi's eyes brightened. He was making it grow?! Tobi smiled and kept poking it, making Deidara groan softly. Tobi stopped abruptly. "Is Sen-pai ok?! Did Tobi do something wrong?! Tobi is sorry." The boy folded his hands on his lap as his partner turned away. Tobi closed his eyes, upset with himself that he did something to hurt his elder. He lay silent, pondering if he should apologize to Deidara for hurting him. "Sen-pai?" Tobi leaned over his elder, brushing a lock of golden hair out of Deidara's face. Deidara looked up at Tobi and scowled. "T-Tobi. Leave me alone for a while. I…have to go take a shower Un." Deidara pushed himself out of bed and ran into the bathroom. He closed the door and turned on the lights. "But Sen-pai took a shower earlier!" There was slight silence before Deidara yelled back at him, "I need another shower!"

"Look at me un! I can't even face myself about Tobi anymore. And I resort jerking off while he sleeps un! I'm pathetic." Deidara slammed a fit against the person in the mirror. He sighed, hearing Tobi crawl out of bed. He sat down on the toilet and stared at his hands. Both of his mouths frowned, feeling his pain.

Tobi called to the small fox, who quickly came to his side. "Deidara Sen-pai? Are you ok? You sound like you're hurting." Tobi whimpered as he attempted to push open the door. Locked out. Tobi sat silently, staring into the darkness while Deidara thought of him.

Deidara moaned softly, the mouth on his hand running it's tongue over His length. He bent back his head as another moan escaped parted peach lips. 'I can't believe I'm doing this Un- I'm so…disgusting.' the blond though as he continued to pleasure himself.

Tobi bit his lip as he ran over to the nightstand and put his mask back on. He banged his fists on the door, trying to alert his Sen-pai. But instead of doing what he intended, he awoke Kisame and Itachi who took the room next to them. Kisame swung open the door, followed by the uchiha. "Tobi! What's the matter!?" Kisame yelped, rushing over to his friend. Tobi started crying as he clung to the fish-man. "Tobi hurt Sen-pai and now Sen-pai is mad at Tobi and is still hurting!" Kisame frowned, leaning up against the door, only to hear the sounds that Deidara was making. "Um…Tobi. Why don't you sleep in me and Itachi's bed tonight? Itachi-san can sleep on the couch. Right Itachi?" Kisame turned a commanding glance to the weasel, who complied with slight fuss. Tobi stood, holding Fox in his arms. "Ok. Tobi will be a good boy and go to bed in Kisame-san's room." Tobi whimpered as he walked off.

This is where Kisame turned his attention toward the fellow akatsuki member. He busted open the door, walking over to Deidara and grabbing his arm. "What the hell do you think you are doing Dei!? Tobi was thinking that he had hurt you while you are off…Pleasuring yourself to his name! What kind of sicko are you?" Kisame snarled, looking at the pathetic blond before him. Deidara pulled away form Kisame, pushing himself back into his pants and zipping up. Kisame's eye softened, seeing how hurt Deidara really was. "I know how it is Dei. Me and Itachi….were the same way until I told him. You can just tell Tobi how you feel tomorrow. He's sleeping in bed with me tonight." Kisame acted like a big brother to Tobi, looking out for his best interest. Kisame patted Deidara's shoulder to reassure him that things would be alright in the morning. "Good night Dei." Kisame said before walking out of Deidara's room and back into his own.

"Tobi, just shut up and this will be over-"Hidan was lifted up and out of tobi. He dangled in the air from Kisame's massive hands. "He has already had enough today dammit. Leave us alone!" Kisame yelled as he flung Hidan out of the room, shutting the door after him. Fox growled at the immortal, trying to warn him to leave his friend alone. Tobi curled up on the bed, tears streaming down his cheeks and onto Itachi's pillow. Kisame lay next to the crying Uchiha and held him close. "It's alright Tobi-Chan. Hidan is gone now." Kisame patted Tobi's back, calming him down almost instantly. "That there. Better now Tobi?" Tobi nodded and smiled under the mask. He and Kisame fell sleep peacefully, while Deidara and Itachi took a while to fall asleep.


	3. Treats and tricks

The next morning, Tobi awoke with Fox peacefully sleeping on his chest. "Good morning Fox. How was your sleep?" The small fox looked up at Tobi and licked his cheek. "That's good." Tobi smiled and petted the creature. Memories for the night before ran through his head. It was something he couldn't take, His Sen-pai and Hidan. Both had done something to hurt him. "Fox, you wanna pull a prank on Hidan?" Fox nodded and leapt to the floor. Tobi stood and walked with Fox to the kitchen.

-

Tobi and fox lurked in the hallway, close to Hidan's room. "Hey Fox, Tobi wants to know if you have any tricks that you could use on Hidan-sama." Fox nodded and sat. With his paws, he made the transformation jutsu hand sign and turned into a copy of Tobi. "Wow! Tobi is looking at himself!" Tobi flailed his arms in the air and hugged fox. "Yeah. Um, Tobi is a good boy, right?" Fox smiled behind the mask. The real Tobi nodded vigorously. "I'll take care of Hidan for you Master!" Fox said as he walked into the Jashinist's room. "Heeeeey Hidan-sama! Tobi is sorry for Kisame Sen-pai throwing Hidan out." Fox crawled onto the bed that Hidan was laying on, under the covers. "Fuck you Tobi. It's not ok!" Fox tilted his head down and grabbed the edge of Hidan's blankets. With a swift movement, the kitsune had pulled off the covers off of the angry Immortal. "W-what in fucking hell are you doing Tobi!?" Hidan yelled as he attempted to kick tobi, missing by an inch. "Tobi is sorry, and wants to make it up to Hidan." The immortal went still as the Tobi impersonator grabbed his length and licked the head. Hidan quickly reddened. 'Why, why the fuck is T-tobi doing this to me?!' Hidan covered his mouth while Fox began to work him, licking up and down the shaft, putting it in his mouth then sucking. Soon it became too much for Hidan. Fox glanced up to him with a wicked smile. He opened his mouth, almost as if he was going to lightly nip the side. But instead, he bit down hard on the side of the shaft then let go. He leapt back as Hidan doubled over in pain. "You. You stupid fucker! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Fox smiled and snapped his fingers, an uproar of clouds encircling him. When the clouds cleared, a young boy standing at 5'10, shaggy orange hair with fox ears and nine tails appeared in an Akatsuki cloak. "That's what you get for hurting my master you ass! Remember that next time you are gunna rape someone!" The kitsune smiled as Hidan clenched his fists together. "You….fucking fox!" the jashinist yelled as Fox left the room.

"Tobi! I pulled a great trick on Hidan-sama!" Fox kyewed as he leapt into Tobi's arms. "What did Fox do?" The kitsune curled up into his stomach as Tobi walked over to a couch and sat down. "Well. I…Gave him a blowjob then bit him!" Tobi looked down at him, his head tilted in confusion. "Um. That's good." He smiled and hugs Fox. Fox smiled and cuddled up into Tobi's chest.

Kakuzu passed by Tobi and into His and Hidan's room. He cocked an eyebrow at the immortal, who was wrapping a bandage around his cock. He was mumbling something about a -Jashin damned stupid fucking fox.- "Hidan. What the hell happened?" Kakuzu walked over to the bed and threw down his suitcase and pulled off his cloak. "Tobi's new pet bit me! That's what the fuck happened!" He growled as he stood and pulled up his pants. The banker shook his head. 'Well. You shouldn't fuck around with animals Hidan. They aren't worth as much as they used to.' Kuzu chuckled and sat at his desk to count the money that HE had gotten from a bounty on a man who had killed a soldier. "Get over yourself Hidan. I'll fix it later." The banker went back to counting as hidan continued to mummble.


End file.
